warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:40kfan/A Legacy - (Pt. 6.2) RP 2
Let's get this clusterfuck on the road shall we? This blog details the roleplay concerning the Ordo Hereticus members of the Tenebarite Cabal Cabal vs. the Animus Branch of the Vitores Tenebras. This will probably take place around after Dog of War is finished with his RP. Rules The basic rules apply for this RP, but I would encourage the writers to write from the third person perspective, as it reduces confusion of whose currently being portrayed. Name I've come up with a few names, although I'm still open to suggestions: *'Severing the Head' *'Cloaks and Daggers' Game Master This RP shall be overseen by yours truly, although I'll probably be getting a LOT of assistance from the admins. Characters Please keep in mind that if you want to kill someone's character, consult the author of said character first. New characters can be added and suggested when appropriate. Playable Characters 'Protagonists' The following characters will be used in the RP unless the author objects. Each of the assigned authors will be the only ones write their parts unless otherwise stated/requested. 'Inquisitors ' *Avarious Van Hohen - Vernichtung *Bradan Peregrem - Tardir 'Other' *Mordred Troy - Solomus-BlackWing Non-Playable Character 'Retinue Members' Any retinue members of Avarious Van Hohen or Bradan Peregrem can be featured, but are not playable characters, due to the fact that none of them have their own written articles. 'Antagonists' *Dalila Isiminger aka the Magister *Various Animus Opratives Location Sector Sephadollion Sector Planets The following Planets will definitely be used: *Triam *Estomor The rest of the planets within the Sephadollion Sector may or may not be used. Plot These are my ideas for the plot of my RP, but I'm still entirely open to suggestions. Act I *One of the Animus' Opratives is a little too sloppy and thus the body of an important official (just what this person does and why he had to die is still up for specualtion) is found on Triam. Avarious and Brandan pursue this lead, and with the assistance of Sector Governer Mordred manage to corner the Animus Cell on Tiram. FIght ensues, in which the most of the Oppratives die and the Orchestrator kills himself rather than be captured, but not before yelling something about Estomor and how it will be the downfall of the Sector. Act II *Heading to Estomor, the Inquisitors discover that the Animus Branch has secretly been smuggling highly radioactive materials for an unknown purpose (although the word "superweapons" is dropped). Of course this whole scenario all turns out to be JUST AS PLANNED by the Magister, as the Inquisitors are lured into a trap and just barely survive an ambush by the Gladius and a thermonuclear device. As a result, Estomor has been devastated, the Inqusitiors may be severly wounded, and the Vitores Tenebras is getting ready to build an arsenal of Thermonuclear warheads. Act III *??? Conclusion I would just like everyone to know that I'm pretty new to this sort of RP, so bare with me. Lets have a fun time with this. 40kfan (talk) 00:03, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts